1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lubrication systems for unit bearing motors, and more particularly to a reversible lubrication system for such motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The unit or single bearing construction is commonly employed for sub-fractional shaded pole and capacitor motors and typically incorporates a bearing post extending from one side of a wall of a frame member and having the shaft of the motor journalled therein. A cup is secured to the other side of the wall and forms a lubricant reservoir therewith into which one end of the shaft extends. Lubricant absorbent material is positioned in the reservoir and a wick conveys lubricant to the shaft end, the lubricant being conveyed along the shaft for lubrication of the bearing by a spiral pumping groove. While that construction has been entirely satisfactory in the case of non-reversible motors, such as shaded pole motors, it has not provided satisfactory lubrication in the case of reversible motors, such as capacitor motors, and it is therefore desirable to provide a reversible lubrication system for unit bearing motors.